


Explanations and Expectations

by Loloia_Brabock



Series: The Spider-Man Principle [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinnamon Roll Miles Morales, F/M, Fluff, Miles Morales Gets a Hug, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloia_Brabock/pseuds/Loloia_Brabock
Summary: “Miles!” Rio gasped, running up to her son and hugging him tight. “Ay dios mio! Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso! Donde has estado?”“Por favor mamá, me estas avergonzando.” Miles whined, squirming in her arms and turning red from the fact that he was getting babied in front of Spider-Man.“Rio,” Jefferson interrupted with a laugh, “We have guests.”_____Peter and MJ meet Miles’ parents and help explain where he had been and what he had done. It goes better than anyone could expect.





	Explanations and Expectations

Peter sighed, glancing at the small figure in the rear view mirror. 

 

“What’s wrong Peter?” MJ asked, glancing at him briefly before re-focusing on the road in front of her. She was glad that there was minimal traffic going into Brooklyn, but it would still be a while to get to Miles’ parents place.

 

“Just thinking about what I’m going to do with him.” He replied, shaking his head. “I told him I would teach him, but I’m not sure I know how. I’ve been independent for so long, I don’t know what I’m going to do. A-and he’s so young! What if I ruin him?” 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” MJ scolded, putting her blinker on so she could change lanes. “Just teach him what you would have wanted to know going into this. How to cling and uncling to walls, how to trust his instincts, what to do when his spideysense goes off, how to swing and use his webs.”

 

“But I doubt the spider that bit him was the same as the one that bit me. What if he’s different?” Peter groaned, leaning his head back and rubbing his temples.

 

“Does it matter if he is? He just needs guidance, Peter. Someone to show him the ropes. I’m sure he can figure out the rest in due time.” She replied, a bit distracted as she parked in front of a looming apartment building. “We’re here.” She announced, turning off the car. 

 

“Alright, let me get the little rascal.” Peter hissed, wincing at the pain as he pulled against his ribs. They were healed from the fight, but still very sore. 

 

Opening the back door, he kneeled down and lightly shook the teens shoulder. “Come on Miles, were here.”

 

“Hmm? Wa was tha’?” Miles yawned, rubbing his eyes sluggishly. 

 

“We’re here Miles. You have to get up.” 

 

“Ugh.” He groaned, looking at the time and unstrapping his seatbelt. “I’m gonna be so grounded.” 

 

“I’ve been there, believe me.” Peter laughed, ruffling his hair. “Come on, we’ll walk you up.” Peter winked, closing the car door behind Miles and following him to the looming building.

 

 

**_____**   


 

 

When Miles started to head towards the elevator, Peter nudged him, a thoughtful frown on his face. Looking up, Miles made a curious noise.

 

“Let me see your phone.” He told him, and Miles handed it to him wordlessly. “Have you checked any of your parents messages or calls?” Peter asked, making MJ also turn to him in curiosity.

 

Miles shook his head. “No? Why?” He asked.

 

Peter huffed, looking at the phone in his hand before putting the slightest bit of superhuman strength into his curling fist. Miles’ eyes widened at the display of strength before he gasped.

 

“Dude, No! What are you doing-“

 

The phone groaned and with an audible, resounding  **_CRACK!_ ** split in half in Peters hand.

 

“Peter!” MJ hissed, smacking his arm and giving him a displeased glare.

 

“What was that for!” Miles yelled, reaching out and snatching the now broken phone from Peters grasp.

 

“You need an excuse, Miles. Your parents have been calling and texting you, probably since the collider incident earlier today. If they see that your phone is broken, they’ll be upset for sure, but more happy that you’re safe. If they see that you’ve just been ignoring them all day, you’re least likely to get yelled at.”

 

“Well, at least that’s one part of the story we don’t need to figure out.” MJ drawled, shrugging her shoulder a bit and placing a hand on her chin. “What about the rest of it?” She questioned, looking at the two. Miles was still pouting, but she could tell that he was at least on board with Peter's plan.

 

“What…” Miles started, hesitating a bit before continuing in a more confident voice, ignoring the ding of the elevator. “What if I said I tried to stop you from getting mugged Miss-MJ?” He started to explain right as the doors opened to his floor.

 

“Think about it.” Miles shrugged, walking out and looking at them as he instinctually made his way down the twisting hallways. “Peter was at home with Aunt May and I saw you get pulled into a-an alley or something, and I rushed the attacker but only managed to distract him. Maybe he scuffed me a bit, it would help explain the bruises, and since I’m small I didn’t manage to do much before you pepper sprayed him and we ran off.”

 

“That just might work…” Peter hummed, looking at MJ. She shrugged as if to say  _ ‘I pretty much lie for a living, we can definitely pull this off.’ _

 

“I can say that since you got hurt, I took you home to see if Aunt May could patch you up and repayed you for your help with dinner.” MJ continued, making Miles smile.

 

“Miles was reluctant at first-“ Peter chimed in, grinning as he continued his thought, “-but he figured that it would be rude to turn down his mom's favorite actress. And after dinner, me and MJ took you home to apologize for the inconvenience.” 

 

It was then that Miles stopped walking, his excitement fading once he realized he was in front of his apartment door. 

 

His keys were in his pocket but he was frozen. He wanted to go home, sleep in his own bed and finally relax after the hectic day he had, but facing his parents was going to be rough. Flinching at the soft tap on his forearm, he tuned to see MJ grab his arm and softly pull him back to where she was standing. 

 

“I’ll get you a new phone too, since this idiot broke yours. Okay?” MJ winked, whispering at Miles while Peter scoffed and stepped forward, knocking on Miles’ door.

 

** _____ **

 

 

The person who opened the door was not the tall, slim, slightly older gentleman that Peter had expected.

 

Instead it was a tall, glooming built police officer who’s shoulders made Peters arms feel a little inadequate (even though he knew that the man in front of him was nowhere near as strong as he was.)

 

“Uh, is this the Morales residence?” He asked, knowing it was but deciding to start the act early.

 

“Yes? Who are you?” The man responded, his soft voice once again throwing Peter for a loop.

 

“My name is Peter. My fiancée ran into someone earlier and…” he trailed off, moving his body from the doorway to reveal MJ and Miles.

 

“Miles!” The man gasped, pushing through the doorway to reach out and pull his son into a bone-crushing hug. Peter and MJ wisely moved out of the way.

 

“Hi dad. Sorry I couldn’t call. My phone was kinda...” Miles mumbled through squished lips as his dad grabbed his face to inspect his bruises. Pulling back, Miles shuffled through his pocket, showing the larger man the broken device. 

 

MJ stepped forwards then, the movement making Miles’ dad look at her. “It's an...interesting story, if you’re willing to hear it?” She made her voice small, but her body language stayed open and friendly, making the older man sigh through his nose and straighten up. 

 

“You’re welcome to come in and explain. Let me just warn Rio that we have guests.” He replied, keeping a hand on Miles as if it would stop him from disappearing. Miles looked content to stay exactly where he was.

 

Nodding, they looked at Miles once his dad’s back was turned to them, and smiled encouragingly before they followed the father-son duo into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

 

** _____ **

 

 

“Rio.” Jefferson whispered, peeking his head into the living room, smiling when she turned to him. He could tell she was still wound tight from the long day of worrying, but there was hope in her eyes when she saw him relaxed and smiling. “Guess who showed up at the door with guests?” He asked, chuckling at her excitement once Miles peeked out from behind his back.

 

“Miles!” Rio gasped, running up to her son and hugging him tight. “Ay dios mio! Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso! Donde has estado?”

 

“Por favor mamá, me estas avergonzando.” Miles whined, squirming in her arms and turning red from the fact that he was getting babied in front of  _ Spider-Man _ . 

 

“Rio,” Jefferson interrupted with a laugh, “We have guests.”

 

Gasping again, she let go of Miles and straightened up, fixing Miles’ slightly crumpled up clothes and fixing herself as well before turning to her husband.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” She blushed, going to introduce herself to her guests but stopping short, the breath going out of her and eyes going wide as she stared at MJ. “Miss Watson! Ay dios mio! Jeff!” She yelled, turning her wide eyes to him in panic. “You didn’t tell me there was a famous person in our apartment!”

 

“Well, you see-“

 

“Mamá, I can explain-“

 

“Please, Miss Morales, you can just call me MJ-“

 

Jefferson, Miles, and MJ all said at the same time, chuckling quietly afterwards.

 

There was an awkward silence as they all looked at each other, none of them sure where to start.

 

“Hi.” Peter started, walking up to Rio with an outstretched hand. “My name is Peter Parker, and this is my fiancée Mary Jane.” He smiled charmingly as they shook hands. “Your son was really brave tonight from what MJ told me, we just wanted to apologize for keeping him for so long and to make sure he got home safe.” 

 

“Oh, well thank you for looking out for him? I’m not sure I’m following though… What happened earlier tonight?” She asked, motioning them all to the couch with confusion.

 

After a brief pause, Miles looked to Peter and MJ before beginning the story. “Well guys, after school I went over to Uncle Aaron’s, and I was headed home from his place when I saw Miss MJ get pulled into an alley-“

 

** _____ **

 

 

After the slightly long story and a bit of scolding on Miles’ end, Peter moved and looked at the two parents in front of him. “I really am sorry for the inconvenience. Aunt May patched him up as best as she could, and luckily there was only a little bruising after the whole thing was over. We really didn’t mean to keep him for so long-“

 

“No, it's alright. At this point I’m just glad that Miles made it home safe tonight and that he had you two there to look after him.” Jefferson said with a sigh, looking down at his son who was practically asleep before looking at the time. It was almost 1 in the morning.

 

“If there’s any way we can repay you for your kindness-“ Rio started, but MJ cut her off.

 

“It's quite alright. Miles was an absolute pleasure. I am sorry about the phone though. This all could have been resolved hours ago, and you wouldn’t have had to sit here in worry for so long. I can get him a new phone, it not a problem.”

 

“Oh no! Miss Watson, you really don’t have to.” Jeff politely declined, but MJ only shook her head.

 

“I have more than enough money to spare. Please, it's the least I can do after what happened today.” She saw their hesitant faces, and smiled kindly. “Here.” She said, interrupting their thoughts and handing them a small sticky note. “These are mine and Peter’s personal numbers, along with the address to my work office in Queens. I can have the phone delivered to your apartment, but if either of you need anything don’t hesitate to call.”

 

“Even if its babysitting the little rascal.” Peter chimed in, making them all laugh. “I know my Aunt May wouldn’t mind having him around more.” 

 

“What about your parents? They won't mind the intrusion?” Jeff asked, genuinely curious. He had noticed through the course of the night that Peter had never mentioned them once. Once he saw the pain in the young man's’ eyes though, he instantly regretted asking the question.

 

“My parents haven’t been around for a long time. My Aunt May is the only person I have left from my family.”

 

“I’m sorry son, I shouldn’t have asked.” Jeff breathed out through his nose. “Again, we really appreciate what you’ve done for us, but it's getting late.”

 

“It's no problem. We should get going anyways. MJ has an audition to practice for and I’ve got work tomorrow.” Peter smiled, standing up and holding out his hand for MJ to use to stand. 

 

“It was very nice meeting you two, and it's very generous of you to get Miles a new phone, even if it’s unnecessary-“

 

“You won’t change my mind Miss Morales.” MJ interrupted with a wry smile, making the older woman huff out a laugh. 

 

“I’ll walk you out.” She said instead, leading them to the door while Jeff shook their hands. 

 

After they had all said their final goodbyes and Jeff had placed Miles in his room, the two hugged each other, still seeking comfort after all that had happened.

 

“If it was anyone else who was in that alley, and not-not Miss Watson-“

 

“I know Rio...i know.” Jeff mumbled, hugging her tight before leaning back with a smile. “Hey, you know what though?” He asked, and she hummed in response.

 

“What?” She asked, tilting her chin to look up at him.

 

“At least we don’t have to find a babysitter on date nights anymore.” He said with a smile, laughing at the ‘tsk’ and dodging out of the way of her swinging hand and semi-angry hiss.

 

_ “Dios mío, no puedo creer que dijeras eso después de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy. Lo juro por Dios-“ _

 

She joined in the laughter and chased him down the hall to the bedroom.

  
It  **_had_ ** been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ay dios mio! Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso! Donde has estado?  
> Oh Lord! Never do that to me again! Where have you been?
> 
> Por favor mamá, me estas avergonzando.  
> Please mom, you’re embarrassing me.
> 
> Dios mío, no puedo creer que dijeras eso después de todo lo que ha sucedido hoy. Lo juro por Dios-  
> My Lord, I can not believe you said that after everything that happened today, I swear to God-


End file.
